bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yammy Llargo
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 3 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 230 cm | waga = 303 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 0. Espada 10. Arrancar | poprzedni zespół = Espada | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Ira | debiut w mandze = Tom 22, Rozdział 190 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 113 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Kenji Nomura | angielski głos = Paul St. Peter Jamieson Price (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) }} ,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354, strona 17 był Arrancarem oraz jedynym członkiem Espady, którego numer (a co za tym idzie - siła) zmienia się podczas wyzwolenia mocy. Jednocześnie zajmuje pozycję Décimo (10.) jak i Cero (0.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Numer Yammy'ego przed uwolnieniem Yammy Llargo jest gigantem wśród Arrancarów. Opalony, grzbiet czaszki osadzony na czubku głowy. Ma brązowe oczy i czarne włosy oraz długie, gęste bokobrody i cienki kucyk. Poza tym jest łysy. Ma również pomarańczowe brwi i czerwone oznaczenia pod oczami. Nosi jednolity strój Arrancara, różnicą jest to, że kurtka jest zawsze rozpięta. Jak większość Arrancarów, ma wielką dziurę w klatce piersiowej, oznaczającą, że kiedyś był Hollowem. Pozostałość jego maski przypada na szczękę (kompletnie 8 zębów), która opiera się na jego podbródku. Ma tatuaż z numerem 10 oznaczający jego przynależność w Espadzie. Znajduje się on na lewym ramieniu. Podczas uwolnienia tatuaż zmienia się na 0. Osobowość Yammy jest przedstawiany jako arogancki oraz pewny swoich zdolności. Jest także dość brutalny, co pokazuje kiedy kobieta Arrancar przyszyła mu odciętą rękę. By wypróbować rękę zaatakował medyczkę, zabił ją i narzekał, że jego oryginalna ręka przedzieliła by ją na pół. Według Szayelaporro'a Granza, Yammy ma zwyczaj krzyczeć "suerte" (po hiszpańsku "szczęście") kiedy spotka przeciwnika, który go ucieszy, np. gdy spotkał Ichigo w Karakurze. Największy, ale nie najsilniejszy Espada, zdaje się polegać na 4. Espadzie, zachowując się trochę jak jego egzekutor, lecz potrafi dobrze funkcjonować bez niego, co pokazano przy kolejnym nalocie na Karakurę. Zamiast używać taktyki, Yammy preferuje walkę brutalną siłą, czerpiąc radość z walki i zabijania innych. Aby się wzmocnić, Llargo w wolnym czasie je i odpoczywa. Zdaje się szanować Ulquiorrę do tego stopnia, że chciał mu pomóc w walce z Ichigo oraz wydaje się być zaskoczony jego śmiercią z rąk Hollowa Ichigo, ale także rozczarowany, że nie chciał pomocy, przez co zginął. Yammy wykazał, że nie ma szacunku do innych z Espady i odnosił się do nich jako "śmieci" (w tym Ulquiorry), a nawet do tego stopnia, że zaatakował medyczkę bez ostrzeżenia, zaatakował Menoly bez wyraźnego powodu (Loly Aivirrne zaatakował, ponieważ ona go zaatakowała) i zaatakował Rudbornna kiedy walczył z Rukią (choć możliwe, że ślepo na niego wpadł, bo był zły na Uryū, ponieważ spadł przez niego z wieży). Fabuła Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra i Yammy w [[Świat Ludzi|Świecie Ludzi]] Yammy po raz pierwszy pojawia się wraz z Ulquiorrą jako pierwsza grupa Arrancarów wysłana do ludzkiego świata. Ich misją jest zebranie informacji na temat Ichigo. Po przybyciu, kilku ludzi patrzy się na krater pozostawiony po ich pojawieniu się. Yammy myśląc, że ludzie patrzą na niego, nieświadomy tego że ich nie widzą, zaczyna wsysać ludzkie dusze. Jedynie Tatsuki Arisawa się temu opiera. Sado i Orihime przybywają by powstrzymać Yammy'ego, ale on łatwo pokonuje Chada oraz niszczy Koten Zanshun Orihime, łapiąc Tsubakiego i miażdżąc go dłonią. thumb|left|190px|[[Ichigo Kurosaki blokuje atak Yammy'ego]] Wtedy zjawia się Ichigo, szybko uwalnia Bankai, blokuje cios Arrancara, po czym odcina mu rękę, w odwecie za Sado. Yammy przegrywa, lecz nad ciałem Ichigo kontrolę próbuje przejąć jego Hollow, ale tylko paraliżuje Kurosakiego. Espada wykorzystując szansę, zaczął zadawać swojemu wrogowi potężne ciosy, lecz został zatrzymany przez Uraharę i Yoruichi. Zanim ci mogą zadać mu poważniejsze obrażenia, Ulquiorra zdaje sobie sprawę, że są oni zbyt silnymi wrogami, wkracza, po czym mówi, że ich misja jest zakończona i wracają do Hueco Mundo. thumb|right|190px|Yammy uwalnia się z lodu Hitsugayi Kiedy jego ramie zostaje przyszyteManga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strony 2-5 i zostaje wysłany do Karakury wraz z Grimmjowem, Luppim, i Wonderweissem na kolejny szturm na Świat Ludzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 8-9 Po krótkiej rozmowie z Tōshirō, Yammy stwierdza, że obaj są w jakiś sposób przywiązani do liczby dziesięć i rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Llargo bez problemu łamie lód Shikai swego oponenta, ale ten zostaje zaprany przez Luppiego. Po pewnym czasie wykonuje silny atak z zaskoczenia na Kisuke, Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strona 12 jednak Urahara przeżywa i wydaje się nietknięty, co zaskakuje Espadę. Po wymianie ciosów, Urahara zdobywa przewagę, ujawniając swój nowy wynalazek, przenośny Gigai. Gigai ten zamieniał się miejscami z Kisuke, dlatego ten nie zostawał ranny. Yammy stwierdza, że Kisuke patrzy na niego z góry, po czym jest zabrany przez Negación. Hueco Mundo Kiedy Ichigo, Chad i Ishida najeżdżają na Hueco Mundo, widzimy go na końcu stołu z całą Espadą. Siedzi pomiędzy Aaroniero i Baragganem. Narzeka na intruzów wraz z Aaroniero, Baragganem, Szayelaporro'em oraz Nnoitrą. Później widzimy go, gdy wyczuwa, że 9. Espada został zabity, ale on zaskakująco drwi z tego faktu. Sztuczna Karakura 190px|thumb|left|Yammy zjawia się by pomóc Ulquiorrze Następnie wyburza ścianę i pojawia się na miejscu walki Ulquiorry z Ichigo. Mówi swojemu koledze z Espady, że przyszedł by pomóc, lecz Ulquiorra odpowiada, że jej nie potrzebuje, i jeśli chce walczyć, to może poszukać sobie kapitanów do walki. Yammy jednak stara się go przekonać i wreszcie mu się udaje. Zwraca się w stronę Loly i Menoly i po chwili atakuje Menoly wysyłając ją prosto w ścianę. Potem atakuje Loly, lecz ta broni się i rani go lekko swoim Zanpakutō, po czym go uwalnia, i to ona atakuje Yammy'ego mówiąc, że nie przybyła tu by zginąć. Yammy unika ataku, który ku jego zdziwieniu niszczy pobliski filar. Llargo zgniata całe ciało Loly pod swoją pięścią, po czym znów wbija ją w ziemię i szybko się nudzi, gdy zauważa, że Loly już nie żyje. Zwraca się do Ulquiorry czy może już zabić Orihime Inoue, ale w tym momencie pojawia się Uryū Ishida, który atakuje go swoją strzałą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 343, strony 14-16 thumb|190px|right|[[Uryū Ishida atakuje Yammy'ego]] Kiedy Llargo zamierza kontratakować, Ishida znów go rani, jednak Arrancar wciąż się trzyma na nogach. Uryū mówi, że nie jest tak źle jak na Espadę, po tym mówi "Mala Suerte" (pech) i wysyła w jego stronę strzały, łamiąc wszystkie filary w budynku i strącając Yammy'ego na dół. Następnie przejmuje pilnowanie Inoue, aby Kurosaki skupił się na walce. Yammy pada na kolana, lecz nie zostało przebite jego Hierro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 343, strona 17 Ishida komentuje ten fakt, a Yammy zdenerwowany atakuje, jednak zostaje ostrzeżony, by uważał jak stąpa. Nic to nie daje i pod jego stopami wybucha bomba, która została specjalnie stworzona by zabić Arrancara, a następnie spada z osłabionych przez Ishidę filarów na kolejną bombę, która mocno go rani.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 344, strony 2-5 Stworzył je kapitan 12. Oddziału - Mayuri Kurotsuchi, którego Ishida nazwał "obrzydliwym naukowcem".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 343, strony 18-19 thumb|190px|left|Llargo atakuje [[Rudbornna]] Arrancar, spadając poprzez wszystkie piętra Las Noches dociera w końcu do parteru i prawdopodobnie zabija pokonanego przez Rukię Rudobōna. Czując, iż energia duchowa Ulquiorry znikła, zaczyna naśmiewać się z dumy 4. Espady, który nie chciał jego pomocy w walce z Ichigo, po czym wyzwala swoją prawdziwą formę. Przyglądający się temu Rukia, Renji oraz Chad nie kryją przerażenia, kiedy numer Arrancara ulega zmianie i przekształca się w zero. Sado zauważa różnicę w jego rozmiarach. Yammy wyjawia wtedy, iż członkowie Espady tak naprawdę nie są pogrupowani numerami od 1 do 10, ale od 0 do 9.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354, strony 16-17 Podaje również swoje nazwisko. Rozpoczyna walkę z intruzami. Renji atakuje Yammy'ego swoim Zabimaru, lecz ten się tym nie przejmuje. Próbuje go uderzyć, ale Rukia go ratuje atakiem - Tsukishiro. Yammy atakuje ich, jednakże Sado go powstrzymał. Użył na nim La Muerte, które nie poskutkowało. Renji się zdenerwował i użył Bankai, a Yammy je rozwalił i Abarai użył ataku, który go uwięził. Rukia wykorzystała sytuację i użyła Hakuren, a Yasutora Brazo Derecho de Gigante. Llargo przy pomocy swojego Reiatsu unieszkodliwił ataki. Zaczęli go okrążać. Rukia pojawiła się przed nim i Yammy myślał że ją złapie. Była to przynęta. Chad oślepił piaskiem Yammy'ego, a Renji zaatakował przy pomocy Hikōtsu Taihō. Cero Espada zauważył i uderzył wicekapitana 6. Oddziału, Yasutorę unieszkodliwił swoim ogonem, a Rukię złapał. Zastanawiał się w jaki sposób się z nią rozprawić. Przez nieuwagę Yammy'ego użyła Sōkatsui. Yammy powiedział że to go zabolało i rzucił Rukią bardzo daleko. 190px|thumb|right|Yammy uderzony Getsugą Tenshō Chwilę potem zjawia się Kurosaki, który pokonał Ulquiorrę. Uratował przed upadkiem Rukię. Yammy wymówił jego nazwisko, oraz że go zabije. W tej chwili zaczął ładować Cero, które Ichigo zniszczył Getsugą. 0 Espada zdenerwował się i ruszył w stronę Ichigo i Rukii którzy przy użyciu Shunpo dostali się na pobliski budynek. Chłopak ruszył na Arrancara, ale zamiast atakować, przemieszczał się. Yammy był tym zdenerwowany i zaatakował Ichigo ramieniem, blokując go. Kurosaki powiedział Espadzie, że nie ucieka, tylko chciał przemieścić się w inne miejsce. Uderzył Yammy'ego Getsugą Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strony 18-19 Espada upada, lecz niedługo później wstaje i mówi, że to go zabolało. Walcząc z Kurosakim użył Bali. Złapał Ichigo i zaczął go ściskać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strony 12-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|left|Yammy przeszkadzający Byakuyi i Zarakiemu Uratowali go Byakuya (który użył Sōkatsui) i Kenpachi (który odciął jedną z nóg).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strony 19-23 Gdy Zaraki atakował Kurosakiego, uderzył go Yammy. Kiedy zobaczył, że Kenpachi wstaje, zaczął uderzać pięściami. Zaraki oczywiście był "wniebowzięty" walką, gdyż cały czas się uśmiechał. Arrancar zaczął naciskać na kapitana, ale ten w ogóle się nie przejmował. Zaraki odciął mu palce i ciął go w głowę. Llargo był zdenerwowany i coraz bardziej wściekle atakował. Skarcone to zostało poprzez odcięcie jego nóg.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 7-11 Yammy dalej walczy, choć był już "prawie martwy", jak myślał kapitan 11. Oddziału. Kiedy Zaraki i Byakuya zaczęli walczyć przeciwko sobie, Yammy się "obudził" i im przeszkodził. Obaj go cięli go w twarz. Nagle się podniósł i zaczął się powiększać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381, strony 9-12 thumb|right|190px|Pokonany Yammy Llargo Ostatecznie Zaraki jest znudzony walką z Yammym i pyta Byakuyę, czy nie wykończyłby go. Po pewnej wymianie zdań kłócą się kto powinien go zabić, a w między czasie Llargo wstaje i odpala swoje Cero w stronę kapitanów, zmuszając ich do współpracy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strony 8-19 Udaje mu się przetrwać połączony atak Bankai Byakuyi i umiejętności szermierczych Kenpachiego. Jego sfrustrowanie powoduje wzrost jego objętości i masy ciała, przechodząc w drugi etap swojego Resurrección. Po przemianie radzi im, aby użyli środków, jakich użyliby na końcu walki. Tłumaczy, że jego Ira nie tylko powiększyła jego umiejętności fizyczne, ale także jego gniew. Potem mówi, że nawet w takim stanie zdenerwowania zadba o to, aby czekała ich bolesna i upokarzająca porażka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 383, strony 6-8 Mimo swoich nowych umiejętności przegrywa z Shinigami. Krótko przed śmiercią podchodzi do niego jego pies i zastanawia się, dlaczego jego pan leży i jest ciężko ranny, po czym ten umiera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 5-8 Moce i umiejętności Gniew wywołany powiększeniem cielesnym: Yammy jest jedynym z Espady, gdzie jego Reiryoku jest dopuszczalne podczas spania i jedzenia, czyli nagromadzeniem sporej ilości i czasu. W ten sposób ma rezerwy mocy, które może uwolnić podczas Resurrección, wtedy też zmienia się jego numer. Gniew nie zwiększa jego masy cielesnej ani fizycznej, co pozwala na natychmiastowe zmiany zarówno w jego wielkości i siły.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354, strony 9-17 * Zwiększona siła: Yammy posiada nadludzką siłę na takim poziomie, że jego najprostsze działania mogą spowodować ogromne zniszczenia. Z łatwością unieszkodliwił Chada mającego "Brazo Derecha de Gigante", gdzie prawie zniszczył jego prawe ramię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 191, strona 18 Bez trudu przebił się przez kopuły Las Noches. Z dużą siłą trzepnął Menoly o ścianę kopuł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 342, strony 1-19 190px|thumb|right|Reiatsu Yammy'ego * Zwiększona moc duchowa: W normalnej formie, ciśnienie duchowe Yammy'ego jest wystarczająco wysokie, aby zarejestrować się jako Arrancar na poziomie Espady, ale nie jest tak wysokie jak u innych członków, ze względu na jego stan przed uwolnieniem. Ekspert walki wręcz: Chociaż nie pokazał żadnych technicznych umiejętności podczas walk wręcz, jego styl opiera się na awanturniczym rodzaju walk. Czy posiada umiejętności w walce mieczem, nie wiadomo, gdyż nigdy nie używa Zanpakutō w walce. Jego umiejętności w walce wręcz w połączeniu z jego ogromną siłą, czynią go niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 191, strony 1-18 Hierro: Yammy jako pierwszy Arrancar oraz Espada zaprezentował Hierro. Yoruichi Shihōin na chwilę pozbawiła Yammy'ego przytomności, ale otrzymała lekkie obrażenia na lewym ramieniu spowodowane przez jego Hierro. Jego pancerna skóra jest wystarczająco duża, aby strzała Uryū się odbiła. Przeżył także wybuch miny Mayuriego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 343, strony 17-19 Jest w stanie wytrzymać technikę Ishidy - Sprenger, bez żadnych szkód.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 269, odbywa się to tylko w anime thumb|190px|right|Yammy używający Gonzui Gonzui: Yammy wykorzystuje unikalną zdolność wysysania dusz ludzi. Uważa to za formę "spożywania" aktywnych dusz i zbiera je przez usta. Ludzie o niskim Reiryoku mają dla niego straszny smak. Jego wpływ obejmuje szeroki obszar, ale ludzie o nawet nieznacznym Reiryoku (np. Tatsuki Arisawa) są w stanie mu się oprzeć. Yammy jest jednym Arrancarem, który wykazał tę zdolność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 191, strony 8-10 i 11-13 Cero: Może wytworzyć czerwone, potężne Cero z ust, jak każdy Hollow wysokiej klasy i Arrancar.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 194, strony 9-12 Bala: Yammy również używa Bali, które wystrzeliwuje z pięści. Są one słabsze od Cero, ale za to szybsze. Wystrzeliwuje je w krótkim odstępie czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 234, strony 11-12 Garganta: Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Hollowy podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść. Yammy pokazał tą technikę podczas pierwszej inwazji Arrancarów na miasto Karakura. Zanpakutō |Īra|po hiszpańsku "Gniew", a japońsku "Wściekła Bestia"}}: Uchwyt jest czerwony, a tsuba ma kształt zaokrąglonego prostokątu o dwóch występach po każdej stronie. 190px|thumb|right|Ira * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354, strona 12 Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Yammy zostaje otoczony bardzo intensywnym, czerwoną mocą duchową i rośnie do monstrualnej wielkości przypominając japońskie kaiju. Jego grzbiet czaszki stał się bardziej widoczny i wystający. Mają kolor fioletowo-szary i rozciąga się na tył głowy. Jego fragmenty maski znajdują się na żuchwie. Czerwone oznaczenia koło uszu rozciągają się do oczu i przypominają płomienie. Większość jego ciała jest w kolorze brązowym. Ciało zmienia się drastycznie, tułów w znacznej mierze jest taki sam. Nogi przypominające słonia są ze sobą połączone jak gąsienica. Nóg jest osiem i są przytwierdzone to korpusu białym pancerzem prowadzonym do ogona, który wygląda jak u Ankylozaura. Na każdą nogę przypadają trzy duże palce, które rozciągają się od przodu do tyłu nogi. Ma na grzbiecie pięć cylindrycznych rur. Z łokci wystaje jedna fioletowo-szara rura. na przedramieniu ma pięć czarnych, zaokrąglonych guzików.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354, strony 14-15Anime Bleach; Odcinek 273Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381, strona 9 W tej formie jego numer 10, zmienia się na 0, przy czym 1 znika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 354, strony 13-17 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Jego możliwości fizyczne zostają zwiększone do nieokreślonej stawki po uwolnieni. thumb|190px|right|Cero :* Cero: Gdy jest w uwolnionej formie, jego Cero staje się o wiele skuteczniejsze. Tworzy je otwierając usta. Zakres jest bardzo szeroki, prawdopodobnie z jego wzrostem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strony 13-15 :* Wzmocniona Bala: Ta technika staje się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna i skuteczniejsza. Jest w stanie "odepchnąć" Ichigo i rozwalić część pola bitwy w tym samym czasie. Jest to proporcjonalnie większe, zgodnie z jego wzrostem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strony 11-12 i 14 :* Wzmocnione Hierro: Jego Hierro jest znacznie twardsze. Wydaje się, że wychodzi z różnych ataków bez szwanku w walce z Rukia, Renjim i Sado. Yammy tylko poczuł lekki ból po uderzeniu Kidō z bliskiej odległości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strona 4 Choć jest lekko oszołomiony, to ładował swoje Cero, które eksplodowało w ustach po uderzeniu Getsugą Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strony 10-11 Ichigo po założeniu maski uderzył w szyję Yammy'ego Getsugą, ale i wtedy wyszedł tylko z lekką raną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 9 Wziął również na siebie atak La Muerte z "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo", lecz też nie miał obrażeń.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 273, odbywa się to tylko w anime :* Zwiększona siła: Po uwolnieniu jego siła wzrasta. Wysyła dwóch przeciwników na bardzo duże odległości przy użyciu niewielkiego wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strona 1 Siła Yammy'ego jest tak duża, że kiedy rzucił Rukią, ta nie mogła nic zrobić, ze względu na ogromny opór powietrza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 378, strona 5 Potrafi się z łatwością przegryźć przez struktury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 8 Bez wysiłku odbił atak Sado w Brazo Derecha de Gigante. :* Zwiększona moc duchowa: Podczas uwolnienia, jego duchowe ciśnienie gwałtownie wzrasta. Stwierdza, że wśród Espady jest najsilniejszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strona 10 Był wstanie wykorzystać Reiatsu do zniszczenia niektórych elementów otoczenia. Jego moc duchowa jest koloru pomarańczowoczerwonego. thumb|right|190px|Druga forma :* Rozwścieczona forma: Yammy wyjaśnia, że jego wściekłość uwalnia siłę gdy staje się wściekły. Kiedy gniew Yammy'ego osiąga pewien poziom, może zmienić swoją formę Resurrección. Po objęciu tej formy, maska zmienia totalnie wygląd. Maska zostaje odrestaurowana, a wszystkie poprzednie urazy znikają. Czarne punkty na plecach idą aż przez całe plecy, a na nich widnieją dwa potężne rogi. Zyskuje również rogi na głowie przypominające płomienie. Nogi ma owłosione, ręce przypominają goryla, a ogon również dostaje owłosienia. Stracił również zestaw nóg.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 383, strony 3-8 Zwierzę thumb|right|190px|Pies Yammy'ego Podczas odpoczynku w swojej kwaterze, wkrótce po wyruszeniu Aizena do Karakury, widać Yammy'ego z małym psem. Pies szczeka, przez co obudził swojego pana. Yammy mówi mu, żeby się zamknął i rzuca kość. Espada stwierdził następnie, że czas na zabawę i wyszedł z kwatery wraz z psem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 342 Pies pojawia się potem tuż przed śmiercią swojego pana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422 Cenzura W anime z przyczyn cenzuralnych zmieniono lekko scenę, w której Yammy zabija kobietę Arrancar, która przyszyła jego ramię. Uderza nią o ścianę, po czym narzeka, że powinna być w stanie przebić się przez nią. W mandze uderza ją pięścią, co sprawia, że jej głowa eksploduje, po czym narzeka, że powinna rozpaść się na dwie połówki. Dodatkowo obrażenia, jakie zadaje Sado przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, w anime są zdecydowanie mniej rozległe. W mandze uderzenie Llargo urywa opancerzone ramię Chada i łamie je na dwie części, a w anime Sado ma tylko parę głębokich ran ciętych. Występy w innych mediach Yammy występuje w różnych grach np.: Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom i Bleach: Versus Crusade. Jego Zanpakutō nie był uwolniony przed wydaniem gier, więc ta forma nie występuje w powyższych grach. W Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, uwolniona forma Yammy'ego dostępna jest jako oddzielna postać, a nie transformacja. Wraz z Ayonem jest jednym z dwóch gigantycznych postaci wprowadzonych do serii Bleach: Heat the Soul. Nie może uczestniczyć w walce zespołowej. Dodatkowo, uwolnienie Yammy'ego jest dostępne jedynie na pustyni Las Noches. Specjalny atak Yammy'ego ogłusza przeciwników, potem wystrzeliwuje Cero. Pojawia się w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, lecz nie jako grywalna postać, tylko potwór bossa. He is encountered in both story and mission modes. Ciekawostki * Czasami romanizowany jako Yammy Riyalgo. * Aspektem śmierci Llargo jest wściekłość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 14 * Kiedy Starrk wspominał swoich towarzyszy z Espady tuż przed śmiercią, Yammy nie pojawił się w retrospekcji. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yammy Llargo ru:Ямми Льярго de:Yammy Llargo fr:ammy Riyalgo es:Yammy Llargo id:Yammy Llargo cs:Yammy Riyalgo hu:Yammy Llargo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Martwi